


a little stress relief

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent-teacher conference night used to be a night to make sure she didn’t have a shift at the hospital, and that Scott and Stiles weren’t going anywhere outside one of their homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/128370196030/marinmelissa-office-makeouts)

Parent-teacher conference night used to be a night to make sure she didn’t have a shift at the hospital, and that Scott and Stiles weren’t going anywhere outside one of their homes. Now though, it’s a night of biting her tongue-  _of course Scott missed that test, he was a little occupied saving this town-_ and counting backwards from ten.

(One teacher, the science one, has the audacity to say if Scott’s father was in his life, this wouldn’t be happening, and Melissa can’t stop her fists from shaking in her lap.)

She still gets most of the teachers to allow Scott to retake tests or do some extra credit work, he tries and is smart, it shows in the work he does turn in. And Melissa only feels a little guilty when she makes up deaths from Rafael’s side of the family. (Maybe Ariana shouldn’t have been muttering dog jokes in Italian at her wedding if she didn’t want to pretend-die of a terrible car accident.)

Marin is her salvation, three-fourths through the conferences, saying, “Lock the door behind you.”

Melissa does, her shoulders draining of tension just from being in her office.

“How’s it going?” Marin asks, coming closer, backing Melissa up against the door.

“Much better now, that bio teacher is horrendous.”

“Finch,” Marin says, voice closest to a snarl that Melissa’s ever heard. “I’ve had kid after kid come to me because of that woman, and she still doesn’t see anything wrong with her teaching methods. The administration hasn’t been able to find a replacement yet.”

“The casualty rate is pretty high,” Melissa says with a sigh.

“Hey, we’ll find someone,” Marin assures her, gently cupping her face. “Now you have ten minutes left to take a break from all this.”

“Oh really?” Melissa teases, arms coming up around her shoulders. “Been keeping an eye on the clock?”

Marin kisses the light laughter off her lips, and Melissa spins them around suddenly, pressing Marin up against the door. Marin lets out a small, near-silent gasp, and Melissa grins, kissing down her neck- she has ten minutes to make that sound louder.  


End file.
